


Hidden

by Jack_novak



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, High School, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, No Smut, No Spoilers, Not middle school, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_novak/pseuds/Jack_novak
Summary: Mo Guan Shan just wanted to get him out of his head. He knew he was lying to himself. He ends up going to his place and when he gets there it's not what he expected.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> I've reread this so many times while editing it, I don't even know if it's good. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He stared at the ceiling. He was concentrating really hard on not thinking. It was counterproductive in a way, but for some strange reason, it helped. Lying to himself. Constantly lying was becoming a habit. It made the pain of overthinking go away during the day, but nights like this were when he had to stay still and try to forget. He didn't have the usual distractions. He didn't have his friends with him. Didn't hear the distant mumble of Jian Yi’s voice. Didn't feel the side glances from Zhan Zheng Xi that kept him in focus. Didn't have the warmth of He Tian’s- 

He Tian

He groaned. The one thing he was using to distract himself came to bite him in the ass. That boy was clouding his mind. Didn’t leave any room for reasoning, thinking, breathing. 

Having already spent two hours locked in his room achieving nothing, he turned to his phone, only to see he had a notification. 

~Come over~

He wasn't surprised with the lack of context. He didn't expect much from him. He got up from his bed that he had been laying on and ran out of his room. Running all the way to He Tian’s front door, only to realize the response he just had. This boy did it again. What he was just thinking about. Being used, being controlled by him. 

He was lying to himself again.

He knew what would happen when he went inside that door. He knew all of the feelings he had. And he especially knew what that boy did to him. The only problem being that he wasn't sure if he was okay with that. 

Out of breath and trying hard to move his feet, telling himself to go home, to forget about him. He turned his back to the door but was too late. The door opened to reveal He Tian. He had a grimy looking 5 o’clock shadow and dark circles forming around his eyes. His clothes had stains from who knows what. And it seemed like he hadn't showered in days. It was strange looking at him this way. 

‘Didn't think you would have shown up that quickly.’

‘I wasn't going to come at all’

‘Then why did you?’ 

‘Because I'm a dumbass.’

He Tian made a daunting smile and locked eyes with Mo Guan Shan, making him shiver.

‘We've been over this.’ he paused. ‘It's because I own you.’

And there it was. His dominating behavior. No matter how fucked up he looked, He Tian still pulled it off. It would have been an awkward thing to hear if it came from someone else. Mo Guan Shan would have called bullshit on that, but when those words left his mouth, he couldn't help but agree. He had always tried to hide the fact that that had a special effect on him. But now he wasn't doing so good. He Tian was always kind to the girls and rough with the guys. He felt both special and cursed knowing He Tian only had that sort of demeanor when he was with him. 

‘Can I come in or did you just call me over to assert your dominance?’

Staring at Mo Guan Shan and contemplating something, He Tian opened the door to let him in. Stepping in and expecting to see the place collected, Mo Guan Shan instead found the room a mess. The kitchen was worst. Even from the room, he sensed how dirty it was. He knew He Tian didn't know how to cook but never imagined that he would see the trashcan overflowing with cup of noodles.

Why would he invite him over if he was like this? Didn't he want to keep Mo Guan Shan hidden from seeing his vulnerable and messed up side? Sure he had seen his messed up ways but not like this. Thoughts were racing through his head but were cut off when He Tian grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Backed up against a wall, Mo Guan Shan could smell the nicotine radiating off of him. He Tian was resting his forehead on his shoulder as if he was tired. His breathing was even but his heartbeat could be heard a mile away. Mo Guan Shan didn't say anything, too cautious to scare him off. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't prepared for this. 

At first, he didn't hear it but it was there. The second time louder. A soft ‘please’ came from He Tian. Mo Guan Shan froze. It was completely different to how he sounded at the door. At the door He Tian was confident, knowing what to say. Now...now he looked broken. Mo Guan Shan didn't know what he wanted so he did the riskiest thing. He tilted He Tian’s face up to meet his eyes. Cold gray eyes stared back, uncertainty in them. 

Mo Guan Shan hadn't known He Tian for long but he knew something really bad must of have happened for him be like this. So broken and afraid. They had school tomorrow but he didn't care. He would stay with him until he said so. He would probably stay even if he told him to leave. He Tian needed someone to be there for him. And Mo Guan Shan was going to be that person even if it cost him. 

He Tian’s eyes glanced at his lips then his eyes. He knew what he wanted. 

‘Please’ 

Mo Guan Shan didn't hesitate. It wasn't rough but there was still desperation in the kiss. One hand on He Tian’s neck and another at his waist pulling him closer. He Tian clutched onto Mo Guan Shan’s clothes as if his life depended on it. His stubble felt strange to him. It was an odd addition from when they last kissed. As the kiss got more heated, Mo Guan Shan broke it to kiss his neck. Sweet loving kisses that would surely leave marks were planted. He then hugged him not expecting anything in return, but He Tian reciprocated. 

‘I'm not going anywhere, you hear me. I'm not leaving.’ 

He felt He Tian sigh and hug him tighter. He went back to kiss He Tian, now feeling tears streaming down his face. They slowly walked toward the bed not breaking the kiss. It was an abrupt fall but neither cared. They had each other in their arms. In this place, in the city, hidden.


End file.
